Roses Are Red
by kagometwin15
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have just moved in together. While all seems blissful and perfect there are certain obsticals to overcome and one in particular that might be a little too much to handle.  squeal to Violets are Blue
1. Bliss

Roses Are Red

Kagome's point of view

So in that split second my life changed forever… For the better? I knew I was in for a wild ride, but nothing prepared me for what was going to happen next….

It's the first day in a new house, lying next to my beloved. As he slept peacefully, I admired the engraving on the ring. A simple phrase… "Forever" had so much meaning behind it. I used to wonder if it was possible to actually feel wanted, or if this type of love actually existed. To know unconditional love I can say for a fact it's the most amazing feeling. Nothing can quite compare.

I felt him stir beside me and he rolled to where he met my gaze. I pulled myself closer to him and nestled my head just below his chin; moving ever closer to hear the steady beating of his heart. Every beat chimed a note of my lullaby. I live for moments like these. It's peaceful... I felt a strong arm pull me closer and then it relaxed over me. His warmth consumed me.

Every day I feel like this is a dream. Every day goes by so fast, we forget to enjoy the simple moments like this. This is bliss. I ran the tip of my fingers gently across his face; watching the corners of his mouth rise. Caressing his face gently, I leaned toward his face and brushed my lips against his before kissing him. Before I knew it, the kiss was being returned just as gently, but with a more meaningful caption.

"Good morning…" Inuyasha said in a velvet tone and his golden eyes slowly burned into mine. I smiled and returned to my place in the crease of his neck.

"Don't move yet." I said as softly as I could in attempt to preserve the moment. I heard a light chuckle escape and he pulled me closer embracing me with both arms. He kissed me firmly on my head. I wrapped what free arm I had around his waist and slowly traced the details of his body; Feeling every crease, every incline of muscle that held me so protectively.

In doing so, a warm hand glided across my cheek and threw my hair several times. I was the literal definition of melted butter. You wouldn't think a creature with so much strength could be so gentle.

"Kagome…" He said so contently. "I love you."

"I love you Inuyasha." Much glee rose from my voice as I longed for further embrace and his body retained and immediate response. So far a great morning…


	2. Mine

**Hehe, be warned lemon! Well your probably wondering why i have this so early in the story. hmm well I can't tell you why, but I hope you enjoy. ^^ Plz review.**

"Kagome, you gotta get up sooner or later." He whined in my ear.

"No." I said pouting. I wanted to stay right where I was; perfectly content and relaxed in what I call 'my happy place.'

"Kagome..." His voice inclined to a playfully high pitch. "Don't make me do this. You will regret it." He laughed while the words escaped from his lips. It was a mischievous gesture and I smiled plotting my rightful advantage in the game he thinks is already won.

"What if I don't move? What will you do?" My voice softened into a type of innocence. Which this only steered the situation where I wanted it to go. I knew him too well.

"Well…" I felt his warm breath move closer toward my ear. "I could do this…" He placed his lips against my lobe, kissing and gently biting, which only made my whole body serge. I closed my eyes and let out a quite sigh. He knew me too, everything that made me melt. He moved slowly down my neck kissing gently and sporadically. Then he started biting every other second which made my heart pound faster. I could hardly keep still.

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him down closer to me. Instinctively, I lightly bit down on his neck. I could taste his sweetness as I slowly made my way to the other side. I could already feel him getting more anxious. There was no turning back at this point. Not that either of us cared. The world was dead to us.

A hand moved down to my waist as he was kissing me passionately. His lips were perfect against mine; so warm and soft. Mine begged for entrance which he soon accepted. His mouth was just as sweet as the rest of him and oh I wanted more. I pulled his face closer to mine to intensify the kiss; tugging on his long silver hair I welcomed every pulse of passion.

Inuyasha caressed my face, and slid his hand under the thin fabric. Without breaking the kiss, I allowed him entrance. Every nerve burned with excitement as his fingers found their way to my increasingly wet walls. He then forced three of them deep inside making my hips thrust, driving them deeper. I dug my nails into his back making him arch. Only then did he finally help remove the tiny piece of fabric.

My breathing quickened as my heart raced. My only objective was to have him as close as possible. We stared into each other's eyes as he waited for me to finish pulling off the only thing that kept him from proceeding. I saw all of him, beautiful if not god like. His breathing was heavy and his erection was throbbing from his steadily increasing heart rate. My body yearned to have him inside as he pressed himself against me in attempt to tease.

"That's mean." I said heavily and he smiled wickedly before leaning toward me and pulling me into yet another passionate kiss. His tongue danced with mine as he proceeded to press himself further into me, making me sigh and pull him closer until his full length rested inside me. Staying like this would be all I needed, but my body still yearned for his touch.

I could feel his heart pound inside me. I pulled him in deeper. Feeling my reaction Inuyasha pulled himself, at first slowly, out and in; increasing the pace with every thrust. I could already feel myself giving way; every movement would throw me into consecutive orgasms, one after the other. But no I wasn't gonna let it stop. I took it upon myself to change the position and literally roll on top of him; taking full control and keeping him inside. I ran my hand along the side of his face, his eyes buried deep into mine. He panted heavily against my ear as I began to thrust my hips against his, multi tasking by biting his neck and kissing him passionately. He firmly placed his hands on my waist and lifted me as he began fast paced thrusts; felling him hit the back and sending me into yet another parade of erotic stimulation.

With that, I felt him tighten. The motions were at its fastest. I tightened myself around his length, squeezing with every muscle. He rolled back on top of me and continued to swiftly trust himself inside; making me sigh louder as I pulled him into a tight embrace. I closed my eyes ready for the final climax. He was about to pull out before I forced him deep inside again; letting him release along with myself.

Still inside he kissed me again; tracing my lips with his tongue, savoring the sweet sensation. He laid onto op me, holding me tight. I wrapped my arms around him; heart still shocked from the effects of the sudden decline in motion, and breathing heavily. He whispered in my ear "I love you."

I gripped him tighter and replied in a soft tone, "and I love you." Then I thought to myself. This is the best type of embrace. The kind you can only get after making love. It makes it more special I guess. Oh now I defiantly don't want to move. "Inuyasha…"

"Yea?"

"Your never gonna get me up now. Did you really think this threw?" I giggled. His ears perked up. Then he whined.

"Fine have it your way." He laughed and I got my snuggles till noon.


	3. Misfortune

**And we are back! Sorry for the long wait. Since the school year is coming to an end exams are piling up and so is writers block. But enjoy lol**

2 weeks later…

"Agh, there we go that's the last box." I gave myself and accomplishing pat on the shoulder. Boy, moving was a lot of work. Well, the unpacking part. The house was really starting to shape up: three bedrooms, two bath, one huge living room and kitchen separated by an island fire place. Still, it seemed way too big for two people. I sighed to myself, wiping a bead of sweat from my forehead.

"Hey Inuyasha! Can you turn the air on? It's getting really hot."

"Heh I think it's just you!" He yelled from the room next to me.

"Har har, very funny!" Although the sarcasm has its charm, it's the middle of summer. It's blazing inside and out. I walked my way to the thermostat and pressed the minus key down to 75. I felt a cooling breeze behind me and suddenly I began to relax. "So much better."

"Kagome you're insane, it's barely 80 degrees outside. " He laughed while lightly pulling on my pony tail. I placed my hands on my hips and turned around facing him and kissed playfully.

"Be good or ill throw you in the pool." I laughed egging him on.

"Oh I'd like to see you try." He smirked. I began to push him but unfortunately his stature made him unmovable. It was like pushing a wall. "Is that all you got?"He lifted me over his shoulders with zero effort."

"Inuyasha NO! Haha put me down!" I squirmed.

"No, no little missy. You're the one complaining its hot." He chuckled and began to run out the sliding glass door to the back yard.

"Inuyasha I am warning you!" He stopped a mere 3 feet from the deep end of the pool. I continued to squirm and wrestle my way out of his firm grip on my torso. "Put me down! Hehehe!"

"Ok if that's what you want…" he said in a drawn out tone.

"No, no, no…." Catching a quick breath of air he tossed me into the pool; clothes and all. Underneath the water I could hear his muffled laughter. I began to rise until I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, making disoriented. I began to struggle and sink while my oxygen slowly deteriorated. Last thing I remembered was hearing a splash before I had swallowed some water and blacked out.

"-me kago- Kagome. Are you alright?" I heard Inuyasha's voice call out to me. I fixed my vision upon him nearly blinded from the sun.

"Am I alive?" I said weakly.

"Thank God! Yes your ok!" He said with relief and pulled me close to him, he was shaking underneath me. "What happened? I'm so sorry Kagome forgive me!"

"It's ok Inuyasha I'm alright. I- I don't know. This normally wouldn't have been such a big deal if it weren't for that sharp pain-" I rubbed my stomach.

"Pain?" he asked worried and he paused and sniffed the air. "Blood?"

"Blood?" I looked down at my soaked jeans and could see a large red stain. "That's not normal." I stated confused.

"We should get you to a hospital… Now!"

Causing much alarm Inuyasha ran with me in his arms into the emergency room. I felt fine, but he insisted. He barked at the nearest nurse and demanded I'd be seen immediately. Before I could blink I was already on the ultra sound table. The doctor looked me over, and everything seemed fine, no internal injuries. It wasn't long before he found the problem because of the inspirational 'ah' that escaped his lips.

Inuyasha sat beside me holding my hand as I sat there in complete confusion.

"Whats wrong with her!" Inuyasha snapped. The doctor removed the glassed from his nose and pinched in between his eyes. I could tell it wasn't anything good. My heart sank a bit.

"It seems you had a miscarriage. Judging from the amount of pregnancy hormone I'd say you were about two weeks along." Inuyasha's fell to his seat, both in relief and shock. I stared at the doctor.

"You mean I was pregnant?" I asked in somewhat disbelief. Inuyasha remained quiet.

"Yes." He looked at us sympathetically. "Your ultrasound showed you had a swift detachment; probably from falling into the pool or cooling suddenly. Either could have caused it." His voice was mellow toned. I didn't know what to think. I looked over at Inuyasha whose face was blank and troubled. He must think this is his fault… It's just as much mine, he didn't know. I stroked his hand gently hoping for a response. He just sat there.

The car ride home was quiet. I looked down at my stomach and rubbed it a bit; still wondering what could have been. Inuyasha… what are you thinking?

"Inuyasha?" I said softly pleading. He didn't look at me. "Inuyasha, it's not your fault this happened." I reached for his hand and he pulled away. I sunk in my seat. I don't know how he thinks this will make me feel better. I understand he is shocked but I am just as upset as he is.

We pulled into the drive way and he killed the engine.

"Kagome… I'm sorry. I'm sorry I did this to you." I heard strain in his voice. The darkness hid his face but something told me he was crying. I touched his face and sure enough it was wet. "You forgive me too easily. Why?"

"Because I love you. Loosing this baby doesn't mean I will love you less. You didn't know, neither did I. I don't want you to be upset because of an accident." He rested his face in my hands.

"You don't get it. I killed our child and almost killed you."

"Inuyasha, I m alright. I don't blame you. Please." I wanted him to forgive himself. I knew it wasn't likely but try try again. "Come on. You need your rest. We will talk about it more in the morning ok." He nodded and followed me into the house.


	4. Laughter

**Hey Sorry for the wait ^^ Well its time to cheer Inuyasha up :3 and Im also trying a new thing where Kagome randomly places journal entries threw out the story. **

**PLZ REVIEW! Even I get writers block sometimes you guys give me motivation to write more!  
**

* * *

Silence crept threw out the house that morning. He didn't talk to me. I felt he was too ashamed to say anything, much less eat. This was the moment I felt helpless, the moment I felt I could do nothing the make things better. Something inside of me told me to talk to him but I just didn't know what to say. I didn't know what lingered in his mind. I read his face. I saw guilt, remorse, and depression. How much longer was he going to keep this up?

"Inuyasha.. talk to me." I pleaded in a mellow voice. Surly I was concerned more for him than myself. He looked up at me.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked in a pity tone.

"What I want if for you to tell me what's wrong. Inuyasha, for as long as I've known you, your social skills haven't been the best around people. But we are married! You should be able to tell me how you feel. I want to make things better if I can." I put my hands on top of his, begging for an answer. I stared into his eyes, piercing them with mine. 'I gotta know.'

"Fine here it is… "He took a short pause. " When I asked you to marry me, I vowed not to harm you and keep you safe. Then as time went on; I desperately wanted to be a father and for you to be the one to bare my pup, having the thought of almost losing both of you tares at me. I can't forgive myself for that." He bowed his head down again.

"Inuyasha, what's important is that I forgive you. There are going to be times when there will be accidents, times of hardship and loss. I married you knowing that a promised to stay by you no matter what. Take a look inside yourself. Is taking risks worth having the joy of a family? I would want that for you, for us I would try a thousand times. "He looked up and I smiled at him. " What's life without a little risk?" I laughed and so did he. At last the Inuyasha I know is back.

"Thanks Kagome. Sometimes I wonder what you were in a past life."

"A shrine priestess with supernatural powers…" I said sarcastically and he laughed again. The warming glow in his face was returning. I was happy to see that again. 'Inuyasha I promise to you that I will give you what you always wanted. To make you happy is what I was born to do, and to bore you a child will be my ultimate gift to you one day.' I thought to myself happily.

**"The day went on like normal. I was so relieved to have all the tension disappear. So far things are going great despite the big bump in the road. Oh you're wondering 'do we have to usual problems like other people?' Yes and no. We don't have to worry about financial problems because the house we currently live in is owned in part by Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru. He kindly takes care of all our living expenses. It's kind of like a fancy hotel you never have to leave. That takes a load off. But we have our problems too besides the usual bickering. They are called friends."** ~ **Diary Entry No.1**


End file.
